Ogo
'''Ogo '''is a Mechanical and neighbor to Robot Default and Monster Krumholtz, living in the same apartment building as them. He constantly annoys Robot and Monster, but mostly Robot. Very little is known about Ogo's past, including family life. Ogo is known for his creepy and stalker-like behavior and cheerful, enthusiastic demeanor. He seems to desperately want Robot's and Monster's friendship, but becomes more of an annoyance around them. He considers them his best friends, even though the two don't return the feelings (although Monster values him as one of his friends due to his cheerful personality). Ogo has a habit of breaking and entering their apartment, showing up when neither of them expect it or want him. He has been known to take things from them when they don't notice, such as Monster's baby pictures (Monster believed he simply had lost them). He has even taken things they have thrown out (such as many toothbrushes Robot used). In the episode, "Speak Marf Speak," Marf (who had gained the ability of speech) reveals that he knows of the activities Ogo participates in while Robot and Monster aren't home. These activities include building a fort out of Robot and Monster's furniture and pretending to be a sword-wielding hero, bathing in their bathtub with a painting of himself (in an earlier episode, Ogo tried to give Robot and Monster the same painting), somehow flooding their apartment via their bathroom, taking pictures of himself posing on Robot's bed, and even simply standing in their apartment with all the lights off while holding a bouquet of flowers and a pair of handcuffs (and wearing night vision goggles). In the episode, "Ogo's Friend," Robot asked Ogo if he had anything better to do than hover over them, to which Ogo replied that he never did. Many times, Ogo has done or shown odd things to Robot and Monster. One example is in the episode, "Biker Girls," when Ogo tries to show that J.D. and Monster are doing dangerous stunts to Spitfire and Robot. Among the photos he presented them, one image was of himself, laying on a rug similar to a bear rug in front of a lit fireplace. Most of these things often get ignored or garner shudders, but are never talked about in detail by the characters. It is unknown what Ogo actually does for a living, however, in the episode, "Adventures in Babysitting," after saving Globitha Krumholtz, he claims that he's going to help more people and flies off. It's possible that he helps others for money, but this is merely speculation. Most of the characters that have met Ogo seem to want to keep away from him. However, Gart Default has used Ogo to torment Robot and Monster (after becoming the landlord to their building) in Between Brothers by allowing him to host fire drills whenever pleased. Marf (after gaining speech) blackmailed Ogo into trying to harm Mr. Wheelie in "Speak Marf Speak." Also, in "Letterology," Monster seemed to hide Ogo under Robot's bed to keep him from going to sleep, although he had said, "No, but that's a great idea!" Ogo is almost as tall as Monster. His head and torso are a light cream color, with his head having two green nodes that possibly act as ears. He has a femininely pear-shaped body. He also speaks with a noticeable Swish accent. His arms are a dark gray color, and he has two claw-like fingers on each hand. The arms are longer and thinner compared to Robot's. Instead of legs, Ogo has a black wheel with an orange and yellow wheel cover that he uses for movement. His wheel cover sports a light on it, similar to a miner's helmet. Ogo's head is shaped similarly to a bowling pin, and has a dark gray antenna sticking out of the top. Notably, Ogo wears a light blue shirt that has the USB insignia on it. He also has an orange, rocket-shaped jet-pack attached to his back which he uses for flight. One of Ogo's eyes is also notably larger than the other. Category:Robot and Monster characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters